mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Before the Moment
Before the Moment is the opening song for Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. Lyrics Short Version Romaji= Ai yori fukai omoi Nanatsu no umi de umareta "Saigo no negai" ga donna ni Ookikute mo watashi wa makenai Ubugoe o ageteru Chiisa na hoshi ni kidzuite Ichiban kurai jigoku wa yoakemae... Shitteru, desho? Nanatsu no umi e to Hoshikuzu okureba Haruka naru tabiji wo Terashidasu michishirube ni kawaru! Ai yori tsuyoi omoi Watashi wo ugokashite iru Kono sora to umi no aosa ga Hitotsu ni naru... Hoshi no NOBERU Watashi wa watashi no mama no Tsuyosa wo shinjite itai Daijoubu. Machigattenai. Kimi ni mukau omoi wa honmono Bless, starry... tonight! |-| English= Before love, my deep feelings were born within the seven seas. No matter how big my "final wish" may be, I will never give up. I was shedding my first tears as I recognized a small star. The darkest hour is before daybreak... you know that, don't you? To the seven seas, sending out stardust Will light up the faraway journey I'll partake and change into my guide. Before love, my deep feelings were moving me. The blueness of the sky and sea before me became one... and were as noble as a star. I want to believe in the strength I have now. Don't worry, I'm not mistaken. Facing out towards you, these feelings of mine are true. Bless starry... tonight! Long Version Romaji= Ai yori fukai omoi Nanatsu no umi de umareta "Saigo no negai" ga donna ni Ookikute mo watashi wa makenai Ubugoe o ageteru Chiisa na hoshi ni kidzuite Ichiban kurai jikoku wa Yoake mae... Shitteru deshou? Nanatsu no umi e to Hoshikuzu okureba Haruka naru tabiji o Terashidasu michishirube ni kawaru! Ai yori tsuyoi omoi Watashi o ugokashite iru Kono sora to umi no aosa ga Hitotsu ni naru... Hoshi no NOBERU Watashi wa watashi no mama no Tsuyosa o shinjite itai Daijoubu. Machigattenai. Kimi ni mukau omoi wa honmono Bless! Starry.. Tonight! Ichiban suki dakara. Ichiban no yuuki ni narou. Tabidatsu asa no seijaku Jibun to no ano yakusoku Oboete iru deshou Kioku no umi ni wa Ima mo mada futari no Nukumori mo... egao mo nemutteru Yume no tame ni tatakau Subete no inochi wa hikaru Kono sora to umi ga kanaderu Aoi neiro... Hoshi no ARIA Watashi ga watashi de ireba Nannimo koware wa shinai. Seiza no mienai yoru demo Chikadzuiteru. Sono toki ga kiteru. Just Moment in Love Ai yori fukai omoi Nanatsu no umi de umareta "Saigo no negai" ga donna ni Ookikute mo akiramenai Watashi wa, watashi no mama no Tsuyosa o shinjite itai Daijoubu. Machigattenai. Kimi ni mukau omoi wa honmono Just Moment in Love Bless! Starry... Tonight Bless! Starting... Tonight |-| English= Before love, my deep feelings were born within the seven seas. No matter how big my "final wish" may be, I will never give up. I was shedding my first tears as I recognized a small star. The darkest hell is before daybreak... you know that, don't you? To the seven seas, sending out stardust Will light up the faraway journey I'll partake and change into my guide! Before love, my deep feelings were moving me. The blueness of the sky and the sea before me became one... and were as NOBLE as a star. I want to believe in the strength I have now. It's alright. I'm not mistaken. Facing out towards you, these feelings of mine are true. Bless! Starry Tonight! Because I love you the most, you become my strongest source of courage. The silence of the morning you journey away, I think of that promise I made to myself. Surely you remember, in the memories of the sea The warmth that we still have between us... and our smiles that sleep within it. For the sake of our dream, I'll fight and all lives will glimmer. As the sky and the sea gently play a blue tune... making an ARIA of stars. As long as I remain myself, nothing will shatter between us. Even on nights when I can't see the constellations, I feel closer to you. The time is coming. Just Moment in Love. Before love, my deep feelings were born within the seven seas. No matter how big my "final wish" may be, I will never give up. I want to believe in the strength I have now. It's alright. I'm not mistaken. Facing out towards you, these feelings of mine are true. Just Moment in Love. Bless! Starry... Tonight Bless! Starting... Tonight |-| Taiwanese Mandarin= 比愛還要更深厚的友情 誕生在那美麗的七大海洋 最後的願望不管有多麼艱難 我一定堅持 努力到底永不認輸 看那新生命來臨的時刻 有一顆小星星 閃耀的遠方 最黑暗的夜晚在黎明前 曙光照亮 你應該知道 滿天星空 閃耀燦爛 把它送給七大海洋 變成遙遠的 旅途路上 照亮我們 向目標前去 不畏艱難 比愛還要更深厚的友情 給我力量向前方勇敢邁進 看那蔚藍天空和遼闊大海 連成一線 像星空的故事 相信自己 與生俱來的堅強 一定可以 堅持到最後一刻 不要害怕 我一直在你身旁 真情不變 與你一起直到永遠 Bless! Starry... Tonight! 因你是我最喜歡的人 給我最大的信心和勇氣 旅途啟程的寂靜早晨 我會記得　給自己的約定 你還記得　我們一起　在記憶裡的海洋裡 一直到現在　那個溫度　好像在懷中 笑容也彷彿沉睡一樣 為了夢想我們一起努力 所有生命 因此而綻~放光芒 看那蔚藍天空和遼闊大海 彈出美麗樂章　像星空抒情曲 相信自己　堅持自己的信念 前方有夢不要害怕失敗 就算漆黑看不見星空的夜晚 我們如此靠近 等待此刻將要來臨 Just　Moment　in　Love 比愛還要更深厚的友情 誕生在那美麗的七大海洋 最後的願望 不管有多麼艱難 我一定堅持 努力永不放棄 相信自己 與生俱來的堅強 一定可以 堅持到最後一刻 不要害怕 我一直在你身旁 真情不變 與你一起 直到永遠 Just　Moment　in　Love Bless! Starry... Tonight! Bless! Starry... Tonight! Videos TV Size Full Category:Songs Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Female Songs Category:Karen Category:Rina Tôin Category:Seira Category:Coco Category:Noel Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Opening songs Category:Season 2 Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Female Singing